Not Your Average Girl
by Master1505
Summary: Lillie is not your average girl. Mix in a little Leo Valdez, and what do we have? A story of action, and maybe some love.
1. I am NOT a happy camper

I was running.

" Shit, how'd he catch up with me?"  
>"Damn it Lillie. He caught up with you because you slept for an hour."<br>"I know but I had to sleep."  
>"No you didn't. You know that."<br>"Fine. I won't sleep unless I shake him off my tail. You happy now?"  
>"Yes."<p>

It was four in the morning and I was already arguing with myself. I heard his goatsteps behind me and trying to loose him, I quickly turned down an alley. Of course I'm always the stupid one. I should've remembered from the last time that alleyways are dead ends.

" Shit!" I muttered.

Then I saw a dumpster by the wall and smirked. I ran over to the dumpster and quickly climbed it and started climbing up the wall.

" She ran down here guys." The saytr said.

" Does she knows?" A different male voice rung through the distant honking horns.

" How long have you been trying to track her down?" A female voice joined the first.

" I don't know! I think she does because there always seems to be a monster lurking around every corner. She is smart, fast, powerful and she always seems to know when I'm coming. I've chased her around the globe for about a month." The two male voices whispered to each other.

" Yea she knows when your coming because you can't keep your mouth shut. Be quiet or she's gonna hear us!" The female hissed.

" She can't hear us Annabeth."

" How do you know that for certain?"

" Don't worry."

I heard kissing sounds after that. I rolled my eyes. Disgusting. I hate relationships.

I get to the top of the wall and start to lower myself down from it. I almost slipped because of the slimy black stuff that is on the edge of the wall. I caught myself just before I hit the floor and made a face.

That cannot be what I think it is. I thought to myself.

" Grover she's not down here! Where'd she go?" The female voice exclaimed.

" She's still here."

Not for long. I smirked to myself. This girl is outta here! I dropped down to the floor on the other side of the alleyway hoping not to have to much noise.

" Guys! She went over the wall."

Shit. I start panicking.

I ran down the alley only to be meet by another wall. I quickly looked around, desperate for escape. My eyes meet a ladder and I look up to trace its path up the wall. It stopped at an open window. A window I could easily climb through. I quickly scaled up the ladder and slid through the window. I was just in time, too. As if on cue the figures burst into the alleyway. I turned away from the window so they won't see me looking at them. I looked around and meet a pair of grey eyes. He was obviously a demigod, a child of Athena, and I can't sense anyone else so I assumed he is alone. I scooted closer to the kid. I can't help it, he reminded me to much of myself from when I was younger. Alone and scared.

" Hey there." I whispered. " You can come out. I won't bite."

The child scooted a little into the light.

" You're not a monster?" He asked frightened.

" No I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Do you know about Greek mythology?" I gently asked.

" Yea, I'm a son of Athena. My name is Sam. What's yours?"

" My name is Lillie. Do you know anywhere to hide Sam?"

" Yea come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up two flights of stairs.

Sam was a small kid for an eight year old, and with grey eyes and blond hair he was a spitting image of his siblings in the Athena cabin. I noticed the bags under his eyes and decided to give him the best sleep he's probably had in years.

" Here's where I live."

I looked around." Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit?"

" No I'm all alone." He looked sad.

My heart swelled at the thought of a little boy being all alone." When I leave do you want to come with me, Sam?"

His little face light up." Really?"

" Yep I can be your big sister. " He gives me a hug. I smile a bit.

It had been two weeks since I started living with Sam. He is adorable. I had been considering going to camp so he can be safer.

" Sam?"

" Yea Lillie flower?"

" Do you want to go to camp?"

" What's camp?"

" Camp is a safe place for you and me. There's other children of the gods there. We would be safe from monsters there and you could make new friends. Do you want to go?"

He hesitated." Do you want to go?"

" I want what ever you want."

" I want to go then. It sounds fun." He said.

" Ok we'll leave in the morning. I'll pack your things for you. You go to sleep because we are gonna have to walk for a while unless I can steal us some bus passes or something because the camp is in New York."

He nodded and went to the area we had curtained off. I sat down, put my head in my hands, and sighed. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted him to be safe but I don't want to go to the stupid camp. Camp Half-Blood. I haven't thought of that place for a while.

I was at the camp for about a week when I was seven. Dad hadn't claimed me, my mom was dead, the camp thought i was crazy and my spirits were low. I hadn't felt like I belonged there. Yet anyway. I ran away on my birthday. Dad brought me to his underwater palace after a few weeks to help me out. I didn't want to stay there so I left and I've been on the run ever since. I've had a lot of adventures.

But now I have seven year old Sam to think about. He deserved to be safe and I'm not going to be around forever to protect him. I nodded. I guess that's it then. I'm not a little six year old anymore. I can handle myself now. I got two bags from by the window. I threw them on the floor and went to the dresser.

I get all of Sam's clothes and shoes. He only has three shirts, three pairs of shorts, two pairs of pants, a pair of pjs, and two pairs of shoes. I get his toothbrush and his sword and pack up all his things in one of the bags. I already have the things I need in a backpack.

I have two tank tops, one regular shirt, one long sleeved shirt, two pairs of shorts, one pair of jeans, one pair of sweats, one pair of pjs, a pair of sneakers, a toothbrush, and a picture of me and my mom. In the small backpack I pack enough food for a couple days, ten drachmas, twenty dollars in mortal money, four water bottles, toothpaste, and two knives. I zip them up and put them by the door.

I let Sam sleep till eight because we stayed up late last night. I woke him up." Hey bud. Time to get going." I shook him. He groans, rolls out of bed and shoves his shoes on. I put on my shoes and pick up the packs. I'll give him a little while before I make him carry his own things.

We walked out the door with Sam still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After an hour of twists and turns and getting lost, we see the sign that we are in New York. I suddenly stopped. Why didn't I think of this before? I questioned myself. I lead him into an alley and said," Sam we're going to ride a taxi to the camp. I'm surprised that I didn't remember this before." He nodded and I got a drachma from my bag.

" Stêthi Ô hárma diabolês." I tossed the coin into the cement.

It sunk to the floor and the form of a taxi raises from where the coin sank into the floor. I look at the cab warily. It looks the same from the last time I rode in it.

" Hurry up girl!" One of the old hags in the front seat screeched at me.

" Nice to see you too Wasp."

She grinned a toothless smile." Ah Lillie it's been a while."

" Go on Sam. They wont bite, they have no teeth." I usher him into the vehicle.

He looked at the cab uncertainly. He looks at me and I nodded encouragingly.

He cautiously got in the cab and I climbed in after him." Take us to Camp Half-Blood."

" You heard the girl get going!" She shouted.

The cab took off. Sam held on to me like his life depended on it. I patted his back as the cab swerved around the corner at eighty miles per hour.

After an hour of reckless driving and many near death experiences the hag at the steering wheel cackled," Almost there girly."

I shudder. I see the camp borders up ahead and winced. We arrived at camp, Sam and I hopped out. I looked around and smirked. Ok I can deal, it looked way different. I trudged up the hill with Sam following behind me.

" Hey!" A familiar voice shouted at me.

I guess I looked like a threat but I kept walking through the forest and up to a tall pine tree.

" Stop!" He yelled running up.

He touched my shoulder I draw out my sword and point it at him.

" Listen buddy I don't know you and you don't know me. That means don't touch the me. If you do I won't hesitate to slit you with my sword. Got it?"

His eyes narrowed and he brings a pen out of his pocket and uncaps it. It grew into a gleaming bronze sword." You shouldn't mess with me."

" Yea well here's the thing bud. I just DID. Deal with it. Buh bye." With those words I sheathed my sword and stalked past a huge tree to the Big House to give Chiron a little talk about his campers. On the way there campers give me strange looks. I sneer at them. One of the girls gave me a look of grudging respect.

I walked up to the Big House and stalked right up inside." Chiron?" I yelled opening a door.

He was sitting in a wheelchair talking to the wine god. I marched right in and said," Listen, I haven't come all this way just to be screwed with. You need to have a serious talk with your campers about personal bubbles."

" Lillie Welcome back. Which camper?"

" I don't know. This is Sam son of Athena. Did Dad tell you?"

" Yes your father did tell me. You will be staying in cabin three."

" Hello Lana. Have a nice trip?" The wine god finally addressed me.

"Oh cut the crap Daniel. We both know I can still kick your scrawny ass. And Zeus still likes me better so you can't do anything about it. Which cabin will Sam be staying in?" I addressed Chiron after my rant.

" Cabin twelve. Talk to the head counselor. Her name is Annabeth."

We wandered around for a while trying to find this cabin twelve.

" Ok Sam. Come on." I said to him when I spotted cabin twelve." This is your cabin. Wait here I'm gonna go find this Annabelle person."

" It's Annabeth actually. Why do you need me?" Another familiar sounding female rang through the cabin.

" How come all you sound so damn familiar? Anyway, this is Sam. He's a new camper. Son of Athena he'll be announced at campfire. Bye Sam I have to go to find my cabin now. I'll talk to you later and you can tell me how your days been. Ok?"

" Ok. Bye bye Lillie flower. I'll see you later." He waved me off looking excited to see his cabin.

I wave and start walking to cabin three. I stop short. One I know why those people sounded familiar. Two I have no idea where the Hades cabin three is. I head to the Big House.

" Chiron!" I yelled.

" What is the matter child?" He says calmly.

" Two things. One did you send campers after me a few weeks ago? Two I have no idea where in Hades cabin three is. I haven't been here in eight years. Do you really expect me to remember where everything is?"

" Yes I did send campers on your fathers orders. He was worried about you. We just had a war and he knew you fought in it all over the place. He didn't know where you where or if you were still alive so he asked me to send demigods after you. I didn't tell them anything about you so don't worry. I can get someone to lead you to your cabin after dinner. It's in ten minutes. I'll announce you and Sam at the campfire. Be prepared for…unpleasantness. They might not accept you." He says cautiously.

" I know the feeling so it won't bother me. Besides I can knock some heads in if I have to. So, Dad told me I wasn't going to be alone in my cabin if i came back when I talked to him a couple years back. What did he mean?" I asked casually.

" Um well Lillie you have a brother named Percy Jackson who stays here for the summer and on occasion a cyclops named Tyson stays at your cabin."

" How old?"

" Percy is sixteen and we don't know how old Tyson is but he seems about the same age as you two."

" Ok I guess. Dad was busy." I mumbled.

He didn't exactly know how to answer that.

" Oh yes that's the dinner bell." He says breaking the tension.

I nodded. How had time gone by so quickly?

I stopped walking." Exactly where am I going to sit if your going to announce me at the campfire?"

" Sit at the Hermes table." He waved me off.

I was silent after that. I walked slowly to the pavilion. I don't exactly get along with the Hermes cabin. At all. We got to the pavilion and I spotted them immediately. I walked to the table and immediately guys started hitting on me. I ignored them and walked up to the head counselors.

" Hey there. My name is Travis and this is my brother, Conner. Whats your name? Are you undetermined? Who's your mortal parent?" The kid named Travis questioned me.

" What is this an interrogation? Lillie. " I replied.

" Who's you're mortal parent?" Conner asked.

" Mom." I answered.

" Shoot. I hope you're not our sister." Travis said.

" And why would that be?" I asked and Conner finished.

" Because your hot."

I gritted my teeth and banged my head on the table." I am not hot. Don't you boys have girlfriends to hit on? Oh wait never mind. You can't get girlfriends." I insulted them.

" What? Watch me get a girl." Travis said sounding hurt.

I rolled my eyes." If you can get a girl I will apologize. I'll also give my sincere apologies to the unlucky lady you chose. Go ahead." I said shooing him from the table.

He gave me a look and walks over to the Demeter table.

" Hey is he dating anybody?"

" Um I don't think I should tell you." Connor said.

" Tell me before I rip your throat out and give your body to Mrs. O'Leary as a chew toy." I said sweetly.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "He's dating someone from that table. Please don't kill me!"

I nodded and smirked.

He started to bring over a girl. She's actually really pretty and I couldn't help but wonder how he landed a beautiful girl like her.

" Is that his girlfriend with him?"

" Yea." I smirked evilly.

I am so evil.

He walked over and said," Lillie this is Rose."

" I'm sorry for saying that. And I'm also sorry you hit on me when you had a girlfriend." I smirked and watched his face get pale.

" Ok so you…just…argh. Talk to me later. We have some things to discuss." Rose turned and walked away.

" Your lucky if you ever get her back."

" What'd you do that for? I need her!"

" Yea well I just helped you realize how much you need her." I calmly said eating my food.

He looked at me like I'm the weird one.

" Ok fine you win." He said after a minute.

" Ok." I nodded smirking. I always win.

" OK BOYS YOU CAN STOP LOOKING AT ME NOW BECAUSE I WILL NEVER DATE ANY OF YOU!" I yelled at all the boys drooling over me.

" Ok campers. Time for campfire." Chiron leads us out the door and to the campfire a little bit after my outburst.

" First we have two new campers. Sam and Lillie."

A grey owl appeared over his head. Athena.

" Hail Sam son of Athena goddess of wisdom." He said and they all bowed.

" Lillie stand up please. Lillie would you like to give us a demonstration of who your father is?"

I shrugged." Sure."

For a few seconds nothing happens.

" Are you gonna show us or what loser?" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin said.

I recognized her immediately. Drew. My eyes flashed bright blue as I looked at her. She squirmed uncomfortably. Suddenly a wave of water washed over her and her entire cabin.

She glared at a line cabiner." Percy! Did you do this?"

" No." He defended himself sounding confused.

" That's because I did it Barbie." I smirked at her.

All the campers gasped and someone said," No, liar!"

I glared at him and extended my hand. A ball of water appeared in my hand and I threw it at him. It grew bigger as it got closer to him and by the time it reached him it's as big as a head. Needless to say, he got soaked. All the campers looked at me in shock.

" All hail Lillie daughter of Poseidon." Chiron voiced through the silence as a trident appeared over my head.

All the campers bowed, shocked. All but one. Poseidon, my father, stands alone in the crowd. He smiled warmly at me, winked, and disappeared. I rolled my eyes. Gods. Chiron dismissed us after the campfire. I caught up with Chiron.

" You never showed me where my cabin is."

" Oh yes. Percy! Come here please." He called to a boy who was walking past us with his friends.

He looked related to me. Not that much but enough to tell that we had the same father. Also one other thing. He is the guy who was rude to me earlier.

" Yes Chiron." He glanced at me.

" I want you to show Lillie around. No doubt she has forgotten most of the things here when she…left. I'll talk to you later Lillie." He dismissed us.

Percy looked at me uncertainly. I glared right back at him.

" Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

" So you're actually my sister?"

I rolled my eyes." No."

He looked at me.

" Of course I'm your sister. What do you think that water was a hallucination?"

" I guess not. What did Chiron mean when he said you forgot a lot from camp when you left? He sounded uncertain when he said left."

" Listen. I don't want to share my life story so I'll tell you a little bit. I was at Camp Half-Blood when I was six. I ran away and stayed with Dad for a couple weeks and ran away from there to. I've been on the run ever since. Is that good enough?"

He slowly nodded." I don't understand something. Why did you come to Camp Half-Blood when you were six?"

That question brought back bad memories." I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Monsters can sense us more than other demigods. Is this our cabin?" I changed the subject.

" Yep. Cabin of Poseidon." He said proudly.

I stared at the blue cabin. It was beautiful. He lead me inside the cabin.

" You don't like to clean up after yourself do you?"

The cabin was a mess. It had all sorts of things on the floor and it was just disturbing how much of a mess a teenage boy can make. I gagged. There was an awful stench coming from a dirty pair of socks.

" When was the last time you cleaned up?"

" Um a few days ago." He said.

" Geez you're disgusting. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." I taunted.

" I do to have a girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth. She is amazing and beautiful. She is also smart and she is-"

" The counsellor for the Athena cabin." I finished his sentence.

" How'd you know?"

" The kid I was looking after in New York, Sam, he is in the Athena cabin."

" Oh."

" Yea so where am I gonna sleep." I said this as a statement rather than a question.

" Here. Sorry about the mess though. I don't have Tyson cleaning up after me anymore. " He brushed off a bed." This can be yours if you want."

I nodded." Thanks. Where is the bathroom?"

" Over there." He pointed to a room connecting to this one.

" I'm gonna change." I got my pjs from my bag.

I changed into my pjs. I walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. Percy walked past me and climbed up to the top bunk.

" Night." I called.

" G'night Lillie. Sleep tight." He said his voice drifting away as I fell asleep.

*Dream*

'I dream of a boy.

He is facing away from me. I can't see his face twell. We are outside a large school and he is crouched over his hands. I want to groan. Boys are heartbreakers. He is a couple inches taller than me which isn't that tall seeing as I'm very short. He looks like a really skinny Latino Santa's elf. He has dark curly hair, and long, thin fingers. He looks around and fiddles with his hands. ADHD. I immediately think to myself.

I take a closer look at his callused hands and see that he isn't fiddling with his hands. He's making some sort of mechanical device. I have no idea what it is. I'm no daughter of Hephaestus. He holds it up in the sun to let its rays make it shine. He looks at it studying it. It is a metal heart that will hook to a necklace. Even I have to admit it is really pretty.

He shakes his head and disassembles it in a heartbeat. I walk in front of him and study his face. I can't see his eyes but the rest of his face looks easygoing yet a little worn and sad. He lifts it up again. I gasp. It is even more beautiful than the last one. He looks up just as three boys enter the yard. They are muscular boys and they look angry.

" Are you done?" The leader asks.

" Yea." He replies.

" Give me it. Sheila is waiting for her present."

I look at the boy. He sighs and hands over the beautiful heart.

The leader grabs it with his left hand and grabs the boys hand with his right. He desperately tries to take back his hand. The leader squeezes it and I can hear bones crack. I wince as the boy yelps in pain." You're a waste of space. Get lost." The leader says as his minions laugh. He lets go of his hand and the boy takes off.

I follow the boy through alleyways and across streets. He clutched his hand to his chest so it was obvious he was in pain. I don't blame him, that other kid probably broken his hand in several places. He skidded to a stop in an alleyway and looked up into a window. He sighed and slumped against a wall. After a few seconds of staring at his hand, he looked around and started making something with the things around him. I watched in curiosity at what he was building. After he was finished with what looked like a ladder, he ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand tightly.

He started to throw the ladder up to the window. The windowsill must have jutted out from the other side because the hooks from the contraption stayed. He tested it a few times and started to slowly climb up the ladder. He finally made it up after almost falling a few times and heaved himself through the window. He started treating his hand when someone busted down the door.'

That's when I woke up.

* I only own Lillie and Sam.


	2. My life

My name is Lillie, daughter of Poseidon. I have black hair and blue eyes that have flecks of black in them. I am sixteen years old. I'm not a people person, I stick to myself and on occasion with one other person but only if it benefited me. I don't go to any camp because I would probably go crazy with other people criticizing me just because of my father. My mom was cursed, so when I was born she passed her curse on to me. I'm not going to tell you what it is because I don't need your pity. I have some demigod powers. I have strong water controlling powers, I can breathe underwater, I don't get wet if I don't want to, I am a very good swordsman, I can sense other demigods if they're close by but that was more of an adapted trait. I am pretty short but never underestimate me. I'm very fast and I'm good at climbing. I love the ocean. I normally wear shorts and a blue shirt and a pair of blue converse. I am normally a very serious person but if you insult me don't expect me to be calm. I'm on the run because there's this satyr following me and he's trying to take me to camp, but I have no intention of going to a stupid camp. I went when I was little, but hated it.


End file.
